1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hoist mechanisms, and more particularly to a device for lifting a removable top of an automobile.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Hoist mechanisms and vehicle lifting apparatus are known in the art. There are several patents disclosing various vehicle lifting devices which are directed to elevating the entire vehicle body.
Lowe, U.S. Pat. No. 307,864 discloses a device for lifting wagon bodies which comprises a pair of T-shaped cross pieces provided with tackles and pendent hooks. The cross pieces are movably suspended on cords passing through the tackles and through pulleys disposed in an H-shaped crane and are operated by a windlass.
Gordon, U.S. Pat. No. 617,828 discloses a lifting apparatus used to elevate wagon boxes and hay racks. The apparatus comprises a plurality of aligned support posts each having a pulley which carries a lift rope having a hook at one end and the other end connected to a windlass which is slidably mounted on a guide beam disposed between the support posts. A clamp device attached to the hook encompasses the wagon body for supporting it when lifting.
Stone, U.S. Pat. No. 1,178,829 discloses a device for removing a vehicle body from the chassis. The device comprises adjustable supporting arms movably connected to a cross piece and adapted to engage the vehicle body.
Folkers, U.S. Pat. No. 1,484,389 discloses a hay rack and wagon box lifter comprising an open frame having corner posts and a cross bar provided with a pair of pulleys. A horizontal shaft mounted between the corner posts is rotated by means of a vertical shaft connected thereto at one end by a bevel gear arrangement. A pair of cables passing through the pulleys are attached at one end to the horizontal shaft to be wound thereon and their other ends are provided with hooks which receive a rectangular bar which is positioned beneath the wagon body for lifting.
Longgood, U.S. Pat. No. 1,649,904 discloses a vehicle crane sling for lowering a vehicle body onto the vehicle chassis. The sling comprises a longitudinal rectangular frame member and a perpendicular crossmember connected thereto at one end which has downwardly projecting arms pivotally connected thereon. A pair of chains and hooks are connected at the opposed end of the frame member to be attached to the front vehicle cowling, and a pair of padded blocks on the arms fit into the vehicle wheel wells to support the weight of the vehicle. A movable block on the frame member attaches to a lifting crane and is adjustable longitudinally to compensate for various centers of gravity. A spring biased padded arm extending from the frame member engages the front of the vehicle top, and padded brackets contact the side rails of the top to prevent longitudinal and transverse rocking of the vehicle.
The prior art does not disclose a lifting device for lifting removable tops from vehicles as described and claimed below.